


hello, kitty

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cat/Human Hybrids, CatHybrid!Hongjoong, Collars, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: cat hybrid hongjoong wants hwa's attention
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	hello, kitty

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned
> 
> still new to writing smut, again, pls don't come for me if it's bad 😌

Seonghwa can't hold himself back when he comes back home to Hongjoong all dolled up for him.

The smaller cat hybrid had picked out a softer outfit today. Hongjoong was drowning in an oversized light pink sweater that barely skimmed his knees and gave him sweater paws - it made him look even smaller than he already was. He's wearing a collar with a bell that matches his soft pink cat ears and excitedly swishing tail. He had barely noticeable glitter eyeshadow delicately swept across his eyes and complementing shimmery pink lip gloss to top it all off. 

And oh, how much Seonghwa wanted to kiss those soft pouty lips.

So he did. Over and over again until they were swollen, and now here they were, with Seonghwa on top of the younger on their shared bed. 

Hongjoong couldn't hold back his soft mewls as Seonghwa slipped his sweater off to make it easier for him to litter the younger's neck with as many marks as he pleased.

"So beautiful Joongie." He mumbles against his neck, as he softly bites and sucks a spot on his neck to leave a purple mark blossoming. 

"M-More..." Hongjoong whines. 

"And how do we ask for that politely, Joongie?" Seonghwa retorts. 

Hongjoong shyly covers his face with his hands, before quietly mumbling, "Want more please, daddy...". Seonghwa shakes his head, taking Hongjoong’s tiny hands in his and moving them away from his face. He lifts his chin up so the younger is forced to meet his eyes. "Again." 

"J-Joongie wants more, please daddy." He repeats shyly, making eye contact with Seonghwa this time. 

"Good boy. So good for me kitten." Seonghwa presses a final kiss to his neck before moving down to his chest. He experimentally licks a stripe up one of his pink buds. The sensation proves to be too much for Hongjoong and his oversensitive nipples, as he lets out a loud moan and grinds his hips up against the elder's, letting him feel just how hard he is already. Seonghwa's pleased with the reaction he gets, and proceeds to suck and lick Hongjoong’s slowly hardening pink bud while pinching and playing with the other one. Hongjoong whines out a garbled mess of "daddy" and "so good", unable to control his body's response to the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensation. 

Seonghwa sneakily slips a hand down Hongjoong’s soaked shorts, feeling just how much slick the hybrid was leaking. Seonghwa knows the hybrid is sensitive enough to cum just from having his nipples played with - he decides he doesn't want Hongjoong to cum like this.

When he pulls away, Hongjoong huffs in complaint. "I-I was about to cum!" Hongjoong already looks like he's about to cry, with his adorable pout and glassy eyes. 

"I know kitten, that's why I stopped. And what did we say about attitude?" Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. 

"N-No attitude..." Hongjoong's face flushes as he plays with the hem of his shorts, desperate to get them off and have Seonghwa do whatever he pleased. 

"Good boy." Seonghwa presses a final kiss to his chest, slowly kissing his way down to his soft tummy, then right where the hybrid needs him most. Seonghwa finally fulfills what Hongjoong so desperately needs and pulls his matching pink shorts off. As expected, he’s met with the sight of his small cock, hard and leaking with precome, and a pool of slick dripping between his thighs. The hybrid’s dusty pink tail sways expectantly, anticipating what Seonghwa might do next.

"So, so beautiful for me, kitten…" Seonghwa trails down to where Hongjoong is most wet, and runs a finger in his slick to see just how much he’s dripping. He teasingly licks his finger while making eye contact with Hongjoong to get a taste of what he could never get sick of. Hongjoong's slick was the sweetest thing to Seonghwa - it was like honeydew and strawberries, yet so unique, so Hongjoong. Hongjoong whines at how sensitive he is and looks at Seonghwa expectantly. 

"What do you need from me, beautiful?" Seonghwa says in his smooth velvet voice. 

Hongjoong feels like he could kick something right now, but of course, he knows if he wants to get what he wants he needs to behave. 

"W-Want you…" He mumbles shyly. No matter how many times they did this, it still embarrassed the smaller boy to say it out loud.

"What do you want from me? I can't know if you don't tell me, sweetheart…" Seonghwa presses a finger against Hongjoong's hole, not quite pushing it in yet. "Do you need my fingers?" Hongjoong furiously shakes his head. "Oh? Then my tongue?" He licks between his thighs, right on his pretty little hole where the supposedly never ending stream of Hongjoong’s slick is leaking. Though the hybrid moans and shudders in pleasure, he still shakes his head. 

"W-Want daddy's… daddy's cock, please." Hongjoong stutters out and sighs. 

"That's a good boy. I knew you could do it." 

Seonghwa reaches down to press his fingers against Hongjoong’s clenching hole. Seonghwa marvels at the sight of his greedy hole sucking his fingers in, desperate to take anything Seonghwa would give it. By the time he has three fingers stretching him out, Hongjoong is sobbing and shaking just like he always does when he's about to cum. 

_ "Don't cum."  _ Seonghwa growls out. He pulls out before Hongjoong can make any more of a mess. 

Seonghwa unbuckles his belt and pulls his slacks and boxers down in one go, revealing his painfully hard, large cock. Hongjoong drools just at the sight of it, bucking his hips up at an attempt to get some sort of stimulation.

Seonghwa decides he won't need lube with just how wet Hongjoong is. He uses one arm to hold Hongjoong’s hips in place, and slowly pushes his cock into his desperate hole. Hongjoong instantly lets out a long whine of both pleasure and pain. 

"You okay, kitten?" Seonghwa holds himself back from making a mess of the hybrid by pounding into him like there's no tomorrow - he has enough sense to know Hongjoong’s comfort was more important than anything else. 

"H-Hurts, too big…" Hongjoong mumbles out. 

"Do you want to stop?" Hongjoong shakes his head again, his collar jingling everytime he moves his head.

"Okay darling, you know the safeword." Hongjoong nods as Seonghwa litters his neck with soothing kisses while he waits for the smaller to give him the green light. Seonghwa reaches up to take the younger's hand in his, linking their fingers together. Hongjoong purrs when Seonghwa brings his other hand up to scratch and pet him between his ears. 

"Move, please!" Hongjoong mewls out after a moment, desperate to cum. 

Seonghwa gives an experimental shallow thrust, which the hybrid responds to with the loudest moan yet. This gives Seonghwa the incentive to keep going, setting a steady pace, which Hongjoong keeps up with, the bell on his collar jingling with every thrust. Seonghwa knows he finds his prostate with the scream that escapes the hybrid - he knew they would be getting noise complaints later, but right now that was the last thing on his mind. 

The overwhelming feeling of Hongjoong’s tight, wet walls around his cock, paired with the hybrid's beautiful moans and the filthy sound of skin on skin has Seonghwa cumming faster than he normally would. 

"Want daddy to breed you, sweetheart?" Seonghwa grunts out. He can tell the idea excites Hongjoong by the way he clenches even more tightly, the way more slick gushes out of his hole, the way his tail swishes faster. "Y-Yes, Joongie wants daddy's kittens! Want to be full of daddy’s litter..." Hongjoong cries out. 

"Such a good kitten for me, fuck-" Seonghwa moans and breathes heavily as he adds to the sloppy mess in Hongjoong’s hole, filling him up with his cum just how he wanted. 

Seonghwa notices Hongjoong still hasn't cum, even though he was so close. He then realizes his kitten was waiting for his permission. 

Seonghwa pulls out and faces Hongjoong's cute cock. He slowly presses kisses up the small length, then starts to suck on the crown. His length isn’t nearly long or thick enough for Seonghwa to choke on, so he takes it all in with no effort at all, his nose meeting the small patch of hair at the base. Finally, the dam breaks. Tears stream down Hongjoong’s face as he finally cums into Seonghwa’s mouth with a strangled cry of “daddy!” 

The room is silent except for the two’s heavy breaths. Seonghwa presses his lips to Hongjoong’s, opening his mouth to let the younger get a taste of himself, which has him purring. The mix of spit, slick and cum between their mouths is a mess, but neither of them complain. 

Seonghwa showers his kitten in praise and kisses while cleaning him up. The exhausted hybrid blissfully falls asleep to the sound of his owner telling him how well he did and how much he loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
